Rivals in Love
by JudasISevil
Summary: Victoria never really thought about romance but once she found herself head over heels for a certain 'boy' she will not let anyone stop her from pursuing 'him'.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivals in Love**

**Chapter 1**

Victoria looked at the girl with strawberry blonde haystack hair. Her eyes turned to slits as said girl passed by, Victoria's nose scrunched up when she opened her mouth to talk.

"God, I hate her." She said loudly to herself not making an effort to hide it.

"Talking to yourself again, Victoria?" Emet said glaring back at the redheaded girl. Victoria held the shorter girls deadly gaze. They were two ages apart but that didn't stop them from hating each other. They both worked in the tailor's guild. Except Victoria was hardly recognized for her work with Emet in the picture and her father's big mouth always bragging about how good his daughter was.

"I see you haven't grown an inch how will you become an adventurer when you still look like a five year old." Victoria said looking down at Emet. She crossed her arms in satisfaction when she saw the younger girl shaking in anger.

"I might be short but I bet I can beat your perfect wannbe ass down!" Emet shouted her hands forming into fists.

"WANNABE!" The girl with flaming red hair that matched her face shouted. That comment greatly offended her. She strived to be perfect at everything if she started something she made sure it was perfect down to the last detail.

"I'll have you know you are DEAD wrong!" Victoria shouted her hands shook. "Bring it on shorty I would love to see you try and lay a finger on me!" Emet gladly accepted the challenge and charged at her but someone pulled her back.

"Emet you troublesome girl you know you have no time to waste you have to finish three orders of dresses by tonight." Her mother said pulling her inside.

"But, but," Emet said looking at her mother and back at Victoria.

"No but's you get your butt in your room and finish those orders."

"Ffffine!" Emet said throwing up her hands in frustration. Victoria snickered as Emet stalked away red faced. Once Emet went inside Victoria's smirk disappeared. Even though she had seen Emet get humiliated like that it wasn't enough. She was STILL more popular than her. She was lucky if she even got one dress to work on a month, all she got were orders of pants. She bit her lip in frustration and stomped away from the spot where she and Emet would have fought.

"Victoria quit wasting time come finish those orders for tomorrow!" Her father shouted. She sighed and went in to finish the orders of gray pants. Victoria channeled all her anger into making the pants picturing Emet's face getting punctured over and over with her needle.

The next morning Victoria woke up to realize she had slept on her work from last night. She looked down to see she still needed to stitch together the last pair of pants. She quickly sewed them and ran to deliver them to the head of the Tailors Guild.

Emet woke up in the greatest mood that day. Having finished yesterday's orders on time she had nothing to work on the whole morning. So that meant for once she would be early to school.

She shoved the last of her hair into her warrior helmet and was about to leave when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Victoria these pants are stitched wrong," Emet's father said.

"What that can't be possible!" Victoria shouted she snatched the pants from his hands and examined them. They were indeed stitched wrong the pants legs were sewed together so it made impossible to walk in them. "That isn't POSSIBLE!" Victoria said incredulously, her eye began to twitch she had made a _mistake_. Emet tried to hold her laughter in she knew Victoria was about to have a break down.

"Look just go back and fix them and-"

"No, no, no! I don't remember sewing them like this!" Victoria shouted interrupting him.

"Well like I said-"

"This can't be happening!" The redheaded girl said putting a hand on her forehead.

"If it's too much for you maybe Emet could do it," he said now getting a little irritated. Once hearing her name Emet quickly began to back away. There was no way she was going to get stuck with Victoria's orders.

"EMET!?" Victoria yelled at him finally snapping. "YOU THINK EMET CAN DO A BETTER JOB THAN ME!" Victoria shouted grabbing him by the collar. His eyes grew wide in fear he had heard rumors about people with red hair.

"AHHHH!" She shouted in frustration she let his collar go. How dare he suggest that Emet do her job? She stalked out of the building and went somewhere where she knew she would find peace.

Emet hid behind a barrel outside, she watched as her rival stomped away into the forest intrigued she tried to fallow her into the forest but a high pitched voice stopped her.

"Hey Emet! Where you going school is the other way!" Finn said hoping off the chariot. Emet sighed, now she had Finn to deal with.

"Go away I'm trying to see this girl cry," Emet said heading into the forest, Harv parked his chariot and fallowed her.

"What? Why?" Harv said confused and surprised that Emet might have these kinds of hobbies.

"Cause I don't like her and when I see her cry I'm going to make fun of her!" Emet said trying to walk faster than Harv and Finn.

"That's just mean…" Harv said glaring at Emet. Finn stuck closer to Harv as they got further into the forest. Emet rolled her eyes and tried to find Victoria she strained her ears to maybe hear her sob. Her eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice.

"I hate her…" she could hear Victoria sob. She broke into a run and soon found her sitting under a tree crying. She was about to leap out in front of her but she remembered she was in her disguise.

"Why did you run away?" Finn demanded loudly as he walked up to Emet she covered his mouth.

"Shh," Emet said putting a finger to her lips. Harv looked over at Victoria his eyes widened when he saw Hevvin in his unicorn form hiding behind a bush. He took out his sword, Emet noticed Harv looking at Victoria.

"What are you doing?" Emet whispered so Victoria couldn't hear them.

"That animal is going to attack her," Harv whispered back so Hevvin wouldn't hear. Emet looked over at the unicorn goose bumps appeared on her arms. She wasn't afraid of the unicorn she was just freaked out that it could morph into something human.

"So? Let that animal attack her!" Emet shouted she covered her mouth realizing she was too loud. Victoria's head shot up she could have sworn she heard someone. But the only thing she could see was a pink horse. Its eyes were the thing that caught Victoria's attention there was something off about them and they looked viciously at her.

"Nihihi~!" Hevvin charged at her in lighting speed Victoria closed her eyes and covered her face. Once Hevvin moved Harv ran towards him trying to save the girl.

"NOOO!" Emet shouted angrily and ran after Harv while Finn climbed up a tree to safety. Harv tackled Hevvin and they both rolled behind a bush leaving an enraged Emet in front of Victoria.

Victoria opened her eyes after she heard someone shout she looked up at Emet. She looked around but the wild horse was nowhere to be seen.

"Did…did you just save me?" Victoria said barely able to talk.

"Y-you don't recognize me?" Emet asked her getting nervous with Harv around her cover might be blown.

"No…" Victoria said a little confused. Emet could see Harv come out of the bush looking like he had rolled around in the dirt. He walked up to both of them looking exhausted.

"Are you okay?" He asked Victoria. She was even more confused why was some complete stranger asking her if she was okay?

"I'm okay…" she answered him awkwardly, she looked over at Emet. "You saved me from that horse!" she shouted getting up and hugging her savior. Harv was shocked Emet hadn't saved her from Hevvin he did and now Emet was getting all the credit.

"But I saved you from that unicorn!" Harv shouted without thinking Victoria looked over at him he covered his mouth.

"Unicorn?" Victoria said, she was too busy looking at the animal's eyes that she hadn't seen his horn. "Who is he?" she asked looking down at Emet.

"He's the town's crazy hobo," Emet said smirking. Harv opened his mouth to argue but he got too shy and quickly shut his mouth. Victoria just looked at him with such intensity, Harv started blushing it wasn't every day that a girl looked at him like her.

"That makes sense," she finally concluded turning back to face the 'boy' who had saved her. She was still hugging him and it was starting to make Emet feel uncomfortable.

"So what's your name?" she said still clinging to Emet.

"Um, um," Emet didn't know if she should tell Victoria her real name.

"_His_ name is _Emet_," Finn said walking over to them.

"Emet?!" Victoria shouted her eye twitched from hearing the name. Her saviors name couldn't possibly be the same name as her rivals! Emet started to sweat, 'she's going to tell everyone my SECRET!' Emet thought.

"Yeah isn't that name familiar?" Finn said knowing who Victoria was. He always saw her around when he went to get a new outfit made. Emet was now drenched in sweat she was beginning to panic. 'Victoria is going to say I'm actually a girl and Harv will tell everyone!' Emet thought. Victoria was about to respond when Emet panicked and did the only thing that would shut her up. Emet pulled Victoria down and planted a big kiss on her lips.

Finn gasped and Harv turned around he began edging towards Finn with his back to Emet and Victoria. When he finally reached Finn he scooped him up and ran away to give them privacy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emet looked around to see Harv and Finn nowhere in sight she closed her eyes relieved. She ended the kiss and sighed her secret was safe for now…she still couldn't believe she had kissed her. She looked at Victoria to see a goofy smile plastered on her face. Emet had never seen her like that before, now that she thought about it she never saw Victoria really smile once.

"Um hello?" Emet said waving a hand in front of Victoria's face. "You still in there?"

"Hmm yeah," Victoria said in a relaxed voice. Emet looked at her confused what was up with her?

"Emet…" Victoria started. "I don't like that name but I like you~!" Victoria said dreamily.

"Wait…" Emet said to herself.

"You're so handsome," Victoria said cupping Emet's face. Emet felt chills run up her spine she had kissed Victoria for nothing she still thought she was a guy!

"Um I have to go school," Emet said taking Victoria's hand off her face and backing away.

"Oh I'll walk you there!" Victoria said snapping out of her dream like state.

"What-no you don't have to," Emet said rubbing her arm feeling a little awkward.

"Of course I do! It's the least I can do after you saved my life and all." Victoria said linking arms with Emet. Emet now regretted taking Harv's credit as she walked back to town with her love-struck rival.

X-X-X

Finn and Harv sat in class both still shocked from what they had witness a little earlier that morning. Emet was still not in class and every time Harv looked over at her empty seat he blushed.

Finn on the other hand kept looking at the door waiting for it to open. He felt a little anxious and irritated knowing Emet was still out there in the woods with that girl. He didn't want to leave the forest but Harv was way stronger than him and he dragged him all the way back to town. With every second that passed his temper grew shorter until-

"AHHHHH!" He yelled in irritation. Clayton's chalk broke from the sudden yell he turned around to see Finn shouting at Harv.

"Why did we have to leave Emet alone huh? She's with that redheaded girl! _Redheaded_ do you know what they say about them? Huh? Huh!" Finn shouted at Harv.

"FINN BE QUITE OR I'LL TAKE THE AX OUT!" Clayton yelled with a vein visibly pulsing on his forehead

"B-but Emet-"

"Emet is sitting next to Harv," Clayton said. "Now…DON'T TALK AGAIN UNTILL THE BREAK!"

Finn's head turned to Emet's desk to see her sitting there looking like she was actually interested in the lesson. His mouth fell open, when had she gotten there?

"So what do they say about redheads?" Trevor asked Finn leaning over him. Finn laughed nervously as he looked up at Trevor.

Meanwhile Victoria was walking on clouds back to the tailor's guild. She had forgotten about that morning's mistake and happily went inside. Emet's father spotted her and stayed out of her way tightly holding a wooden cross.

"Oh, I meant to apologize to you for the way I acted this morning," she said once she saw him trying to sneak away from her.

"R-really?" he questioned her nervously, she nodded happily. "Well that's great I still need those pants fixed," he said rubbing the back of his neck hoping she didn't turn into a demon again.

"Oh but of course! I will be more than happy to fix the mistake I made!" She said with a big smile. Emet's dad started getting nervous again she was being too friendly and that made her even scarier. So with shaking hands he gave her back the pants and ran out of the room. Victoria hoped over to her work area and began to work on the pants all over again the only thing on her mind for once wasn't perfection it was Emet.

Back at the University said person hurried out of the door during break trying to escape Finn's questioning glare. She didn't get far until Cliff and Trevor blocked her path.

"We heard you got a girlfriend!" Cliff said in an excited voice.

"What! Who told you that ridiculous lie?!" Emet shouted backing away from them until she bumped into someone. She didn't need to turn around to know who the lanky person behind her was.

"Finn you big mouth!" She shouted turning to face the gossip queen of the school.

"So it's true then?" Trevor asked her.

"Well uh-I-I don't know!" Emet shouted not wanting to think of Victoria as her girlfriend. It sent chills down her spine knowing that she was stuck in this situation.

"Well did you guys hold hands yet?" Cliff asked.

"They kissed!" Finn shouted.

"Whoa!" Cliff and Trevor both said before sitting down both ready for a detailed story.

"I didn't know Emet would be the first one out of all of us to kiss a girl first!" Cliff said. "What was it like?" Emet looked at them she saw their anxious and curious stares. Suddenly she felt the urge to brag about it.

"Weeeell knowing me it's no surprise I would be the first one to get a kiss!" Emet said confidently. Finn rolled his eyes and Harv's blush slowly crept back. "So there I was in the forest!" Emet started. "When this wild animal came out of nowhere I was going to save her but Harv got in the way."

"What do you mean _I_ got in the way?!" Harv shouted getting angry. "_I _was the one who wanted to rescue her!" He shouted walking up to Emet.

"Wait are you two fighting for the same girl?" Cliff said.

"What-no!" Harv said red faced.

"Look he's all red!" Cliff said pointing at Harv.

"No I'm not!" Harv said his blush getting worse.

"Harv are you trying to steal my girl away?" Emet said hoping to get a fight out of Harv.

"Oooh drama~!" Cliff and Trevor chimed.

"No-I-what I mean is…" Harv tried to explain but he slowly backed away from Emet and was back at Finn's side not wanting to be involved in the conversation any longer.

"Continue with the story!" Trevor said getting more excited.

"Well like I was saying after I saved her she wrapped her arms around me and I-" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"You what?" Trevor asked after a short pause.

"Um I don't want to talk about it," Emet said.

"Aww come on don't leave us on a cliffhanger!" Cliff shouted.

_Brriiinnng!_

Saved by the bell, Emet hurried to class but she wasn't the only one running Finn, Harv and Trevor all passed her in a blur.

"What's up with them?" Emet asked Cliff but he just shrugged.

Finally school was over, Emet had gone through the day with Finn's accusing stare and Cliff and Trevor's constant pleading with her to hear the rest of the story. But she would rather put up with all of them then go home and face Victoria.

"So what does she look like?" Cliff asked Emet as they walked out of class.

"Um…" Emet tried to look for the right words to describe how she looked but all that came up was demon eyes and stiff hair. She wondered what she put in it thinking about her own messy hair. Emet bumped into Harv who had stopped walking.

"Hey what's your problem?" Emet demanded she fallowed Harv's gaze to see Victoria standing at the entrance of school looking around.

"What is she doing here?!" Emet yelled jumping back. Victoria turned her head as soon as she heard Emet's voice. 'Crap…' Emet thought as Victoria walked towards her.

"Is that her, is that her!" Cliff whispered loudly to Emet who shushed at him.

"Oh yeah that's her," Finn said crossing his arms as he glared at the redhead.

"Hey Emet!" Victoria said walking straight up to her ignoring everyone else.

"W-what are you doing here," Emet said rubbing the back of her neck she shifted her eyesight to the ground trying not to look at anyone.

"Well I thought I would bring you an afternoon snack you know as a thank you." Victoria said getting even closer to Emet who kept backing up. "Here I brought you some sweet bread," Victoria said holding up a small basket with a little ribbon on it.

"But you already walked me to school in the morning remember?" Emet said looking anywhere else but her. "There's no need to-"

"You deserve them!" Victoria said shoving the basket into Emet's hands.

"B-but, s-see I-" Emet blabbered until a pale hand reached out for them.

"Well if Emet doesn't want them I'll take them." Finn smirked. Victoria turned to look at Finn who shot her a dirty look.

"Um, no you won't." Victoria said grabbing the basket she tried to snatch it away but Finn wasn't budging.

"Let go." Victoria said through her teeth.

"Emet doesn't want them." Finn said . "Look how repulsed _he_ was when you tried to give it to _him_!" Finn said putting a lot of emphasis on the pronouns.

"Well if he doesn't want them, I certainly didn't make them for you!" Victoria said snatching them away from Finn's hands she turned back to face Emet but she was long gone. Victoria looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I think you might have scared 'him' off," Finn said walking up to her.

"I couldn't possibly have scared such a brave, man." She breathed slightly blushing. It made Finn cringe with disgust she glared at him and walked away from them, 'I'll just try to get a hold of him tomorrow' she thought happily going back to her home.

And so for a week Victoria tried to get as close to Emet as possible. But no matter how hard she tried Emet always kept disappearing every time she turned her back on him. It also seemed like Finn kept appearing during the time Emet disappeared. So today as she headed to Emet's school she made sure to wait for him like all the other days. But this time she was going to hide out in some bushes until Emet left the blonde headed devil that kept coming between them.

"There he is!" Victoria said a little too loudly she covered her mouth. Finn already on the lookout for the redhead looked around feverishly for her. Victoria tried to move back but snapped a twig. Finn jumped hearing the noise coming from the bush. Nothing good ever came from behind bushes he grabbed onto Harv.

"What's wrong?" Harv said noticing Finn a little more nervous than usual.

"It's uh, I thought I heard something we-we should just really get going." Finn said leading Harv away from the bush. Victoria smirked and came out of the bush as Emet passed by.

"Emet!" Victoria shouted. Emet recognized that voice she started walking faster. "Hey wait up!" Emet heard Victoria calling after her she broke into a run. Victoria didn't think twice before running after him, Emet zoomed past Finn and Harv with Victoria hot on her trail.

"Oh that sneaky little-"

"Finn!" Harv shouted at him.

"Come on let's go," Finn said keeping his eye on the redhead not noticing he had fallowed her into the forest.

**AN: Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing ****Lady Zahara**** I'll keep that tip in mind. I hope I got everyone in character please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Emet…Emet!" Victoria shouted looking around for 'him'. Emet stood still behind a tree trying to quiet down her breathing. She could hear Victoria get closer and closer she had to move soon or she would be found. She heard Victoria's footsteps fade away she slowly peeked around the tree to see if it was clear to leave. She sighed once she saw the redhead nowhere in sight suddenly two hands covered her eyes she was about to elbow them but they breathed into her ear.

"Guess who?"

"Eww!" She elbowed them anyway. "Finn quit slobbering all over my ear!" Emet yelled trying to clean the non-existing slobber with the collar of her shirt. Finn held his stomach like his guts were going to spill out.

"Guh-why would you do that?" Finn said barely able to talk.

"It could have been Victoria!" Harv shouted.

"So?" Emet said.

"So! You're not supposed to hit woman."

"You're right! Sorry Finn." Emet said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Don't apologize to me I'm not a woman I can handle it."

"Oh you wanna go!" Emet said excitedly she needed a new punching bag anyways.

"No let's just get out of here," he said looking around like the bushes might attack him.

"Let's go get some drinks," Emet suggested as they all walked back to town.

"That sounds great drinks on me!" Finn said happily. "As a celebration of getting rid of that horrid red-"

"Emet!" Victoria said jumping out of nowhere scaring Finn into Harv's arms. "Found you!" Victoria said hugging Emet.

"Uh, can you please let me go," Emet said feeling Victoria pressed up a little too much against her.

"Oh, ha, ha, sorry." Victoria said not letting go. Emet started to panic was it always going to be like this? Was Victoria always going to be attached to her twenty-four seven? Was she ever going to get a moments peace? Victoria's grip around her felt like a metal cage, she felt trapped and there was only one way to get out. Emet pushed Victoria back.

"I have to tell you something!" Emet shouted tugging at her collar feeling like she was still trapped. Finn jumped off Harv's arm liking where this was heading.

"What is it?" Victoria said concerned she got closer.

"Stay back!" Emet said putting her hands in front of her.

"Emet what's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Everything!" Emet's breathing got heavier. "Victoria I don't like you and you don't like me!"

"Huh?" Victoria was now confused. "You know I think all that running got to you a little dizzy. You need to lay down you can use my lap as a pillow!"

"No! That's it!" Emet shouted and without thinking she reached up and took her helmet off and threw it on the ground. Her frizzy strawberry blonde hair fell around her face.

"You're a…GIRL!" Harv shouted. Victoria eyes widened she took a step back her face got sickly pale and then there was loud thud as a body hit the ground. Victoria looked back to see Harv out cold on the ground.

"Damn it!" Emet shouted finally realizing what she had done. Harv had seen her! He knew she was actually a girl now! She looked down at him before turning to run away as far as possible from all of them.

"Ahahaha!" Finn's laughter rang in Victoria's ears. "I can't believe you thought Emet was actually a boy!" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Victoria looked down she couldn't believe all this time she was in love with someone she hated.

"That's not even the best part right? I heard that the tailor's guild demon disliked the most popular tailor."

"Demon?" She said looking up at him. "They call me a demon?" Victoria said her anger rising.

"Why do you think you don't have that many orders?" Finn said waving his hand around.

"How do you know that?" Victoria said.

"Oh you know I got my ways but this has been very entertaining thanks for a great show!" Finn said hoping over to Harv. "Come on Harv quit playing around let's get out of here. Victoria stomped towards him and pushed him over. Finn let out a squeak when his bottom hit the ground.

"How dare you!" Finn shouted.

"What do you mean good show!" Victoria shouted. "I'm not here to be anyone's entertainment!" She said getting redder.

"No not anyone's, just mine." Finn glared at her. "Now help me up and I won't tell my mother about this."

"Your mother?" Victoria laughed she got closer to Finn she grabbed his collar. "What is she gonna do to me?" She whispered. Suddenly the bushes around them started to shake.

"What was that!?" Finn shouted horrified. "I bet it's _him_!" Finn said going pale.

"Who?" Victoria said letting him go as the shaking got louder. Finn ran to Harv and tried to shake him awake. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" Finn shouted. Victoria started getting worried why was he panicking so much what was out there? Suddenly the bushes stopped shaking and it got eerily quiet.

"We're gonna die…" Finn sobbed into his hands.

"No you're not baby," Leena said appearing behind Victoria, she turned around to see a woman towering over her. She slowly backed away wondering when she had gotten there.

"Mommy!" Finn said jumping into Leenan's arms.

"Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, but she almost did," Finn said pouting he turned to look at her. "Ha try to hit me now!" Finn shouted.

"Nothing is stopping me," Victoria said rolling up her sleeves, Finn hid behind Leenan.

"Oh so we got a though one here," Leenan said walking up to her. "Do you know who I am?"

"Do I need to know?" Victoria said eyeing her she did look familiar.

"Oh yes you do," Leenan said as her hands started to glow dark pink. Victoria's eyes widened she was the witch! How could she have not recognized her?

"Crap," she whispered 'there's no way out of this I'm going to die…unless I run for it!' she thought turning around about to sprint away but she felt her feet turn to led and fell. A pink hue surrounded her ankles she looked up at Leenan.

"Now dear, don't run. You don't want to miss the fun you'll be having with us." Leenan said smirking.

X-X-X

"Make sure to dust all my spell books, if I so much as sniffle when I open one I'll make sure to put those spells to good use." Leenan said walking out the door. Victoria sighed once she left it had been in a month since she'd been here and it didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon. On the bright side she wouldn't have to see Emet anymore she didn't think she would be able to live with that embarrassment.

"Servant!" Finn's voice screeched.

"Don't call me that," Victoria said turning around to face Finn.

"Fine _Victoria_, bring us drinks." Finn said plopping down on his couch, Harv slowly trailed behind him.

"Can you go any slower Harv? I swear that hit to the head made you a little denser." Finn said. "I'm surprised your entire memory didn't completely get wiped away…" Victoria left to get their drinks and was thankful she wasn't Finn's poor friend who had to sit through hours of complaining and gossip. 'Well at least he doesn't remember my embarrassment from that day', she thought as she poured one of the many whines they had into their cups.

"Victoria! Hurry up!" Finn shouted from the living room.

Victoria grabbed the knife "I'm coming~!" She shouted back at Finn and for a slight second she considered killing him but the odds were against her if she killed Finn Leenan would do something much worse to her. So she dropped the knife defeated and brought them there drinks ignoring Finn's comments and going into Leenan's Lab to dust the books for the third time that week.

END.

**AN: Yeah I hate myself too for not updating on the bright side it's over. **


End file.
